Egoísta
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Gostava dele. Gostava do sorriso dele, do cheiro, do toque. Gostava de tê-lo invadindo a sua casa durante a madrugada e saltando sorrateiramente para a sua cama sem ter sido convidado. Gostava de Natsu, o seu Natsu. Sim, era egoísta.


_**Nota**__**: Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p>Uma boa leitura a todos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Egoísta<strong>

Lucy havia acordado com uma tremenda preguiça aquela manhã. Fazia frio, o que só aumentava a vontade que tinha de ficar na cama. Estava tão gostoso ali, tão quentinho e confortável que a mera possibilidade de sair dali a fez se enrolar ainda mais no cobertor. Era apenas o começo do inverno, mas ao que parecia ele seria vigoroso aquele ano. Inverno e conforto? Essas duas coisas a faziam se lembrar de que tinha o aluguel para pagar, água, luz e outras coisas mais. Levy havia lhe dito que o quadro de missões havia sido atualizado e que talvez pudessem fazer algum pequeno trabalho juntas. Gostava de Levy, mas Levy tinha o seu costumeiro grupo de nakamas –_admiradores_ – e agora mais um havia se juntado ao grupo. Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto Gajeel apreciava a companhia de Levy, o que parecia ser recíproco. Jet e Droy? Ambos viviam em pé de guerra pela atenção de Levy, mas haviam se juntado a fim de tirar Gajeel da jogada. Não, definitivamente não. Lucy definitivamente não queria estar no meio desse fogo cruzado. E o mesmo se aplicava a Gray. Lucy já estava cansada de tentar explicar a Juvia que Gray era apenas seu amigo.

Talvez devesse procurar por Erza, ou talvez devesse procurar por... _Natsu?_ Aquele que havia sido sempre a sua primeira opção como parceiro numa missão, estranhamente havia passado a ser a última.

Natsu a levara até a Fairy Tail, lhe apresentara todos na guilda e por consequência passara a ser seu amigo mais próximo desde que saíra de casa, mas as coisas haviam mudado. As coisas haviam mudado desde que ela havia retornado, Lisanna. Não que Natsu houvesse de fato mudado consigo, mas Lucy tinha aquela sensação de que não podia – tão pouco devia – continuar mantendo aquela proximidade e intimidade com o amigo. Lisanna era a garota de Natsu, não é? Não exatamente, mas havia ouvido das pessoas da guilda que eles haviam crescido juntos e que havia muita torcida para que realmente formassem um casal. Lucy não sabia dizer até onde os boatos seriam verdade, mas a incerteza a fez sabiamente recuar. Se estivesse no lugar de Lisanna e retornasse para a casa após muito tempo, a primeira coisa que gostaria era de ter a total atenção de seus amigos e familiares. E Natsu se enquadrava em tudo isso. Era seu melhor amigo, quase que parte da família, seu... Namorado? Independente de que nome tinha aquilo que Natsu e Lisanna tinham, Lucy sabia que era forte, um sentimento cultivado durante anos e que havia feito parte da infância e adolescência do casal. Sentia-se uma intrusa e por isso mesmo passou a evitar missões com o antigo companheiro de trabalho. Só havia um problema nisso, Lucy logo percebeu o quanto sentia falta de Natsu em sua vida.

Estava acostumada com o exagero, com os gritos, com a falta de cuidado nas missões levando tudo abaixo e também do companheirismo, principalmente do companheirismo. Não que Erza, Gray, Kana, Levy ou qualquer um dos demais não fossem bons nakamas, Natsu simplesmente era diferente.

Sentia falta de rir de coisas bobas e sem sentido, de tê-lo invadindo a sua casa no meio da noite ou roubando comida da dispensa junto de Happy. E aí estava outra coisa que não podia mais acontecer. Natsu invadir sua casa de madrugada para dormir na sua cama? Como Lisanna reagiria se soubesse disso? Lucy sabia que mulher alguma gostaria que o namorado tivesse uma amiga próxima desse jeito. Mas... amiga? Desde que Lisana retornara, Lucy havia pensado muito sobre isso e por isso mesmo havia tomado aquela decisão de se afastar do amigo. Amigos fazem coisas juntos. Riem e se divertem. Ajudam quando preciso e fazem parte da sua vida nos bons e nos maus momentos. Natsu lhe dava tudo isso e ainda muito mais, mas Lucy percebeu que queria ainda mais, um mais que passou a atormentá-la.

Não era certo querer esse _mais._

Gostava do calor dele, do cheiro, do toque, e passara ansiar por isso, coisa que sem dúvida alguma não era comum para _"apenas bons amigos"._ Demonstrações de afeto em público como abraços acalorados, algo que Natsu oferecia a todos ali, simplesmente a faziam corar. Lucy sabia que havia cruzado aquela tênue linha quando passou a analizar essas reações. Gostava de Natsu, talvez mais do que deveria. E engraçado? Havia brigado com ele inúmeras vezes por invadir sua casa e dormir na sua cama, mas daria tudo para tê-lo ali de novo, tão próximo quanto pudesse.

A verdade? Lucy simplesmente daria tudo para estar no lugar de Lisanna.

Lucy simplesmente queria _ser a garota _de Natsu!

Aquilo a fez corar.

As vezes Lucy se perguntava se havia alguém mais no mundo capaz de corar sozinha como fazia. Aquilo era estúpido, mas realmente havia se tornado estúpida na frente de Natsu desde que percebera seus reais sentimentos por ele. Corar, balbuciar e se perder com as palavras? Realmente não havia como não se afastar. Para o seu próprio bem era melhor se afastar dele e mais do que evitar possíveis constrangimentos, Lucy queria evitar se machucar. Aquele era o momento dele e Lisanna para quem sabe realmente se acertarem, não podia simplesmente violar aquele laço antigo impondo sua presença entre eles. Havia chegado depois, adentrado a vida dele muito depois de Lisanna e isso bastava para ficar em segundo plano. Não podia competir com isso.

Agora?

Agora tinha mesmo que acordar...

Lucy suspirou pesadamente. Pegar algum trabalho certamente a faria parar de pensar naquilo tudo, ou pelo menos a faria temporariamente se esquecer. Mas estava tão gostoso ali, tão quentinho. Era como nos velhos tempos, como naquelas manhãs acaloradas onde ele a aquecia durante o sono, uma intimidade que não mais voltaria. Lucy mais uma vez suspirou preguiçosa, realmente estava sendo difícil levantar aquela manhã. Sentia-se envolta num calor gostoso, aconchegante que somente os braços dele tinham, como teria coragem ou vontade de levantar dali e enfrentar o frio lá fora? E aquilo parecia tão real, tão real que a fazia duvidar se estava mesmo mergulhada em outro de seus tolos devaneios. Lucy podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro dele, o cheiro de Natsu. Natsu lembrava madeira, queimava como fogo e adoçava sua vida com seu sorriso.

Lucy mordeu o lábio tentando conter o nó que lhe subia pela garganta. Queria chorar, queria gritar e queria ser egoísta o suficiente para poder maldizer em alto e bom som que o retorno de Lisanna havia destruído a sua vida. Não odiava Lisanna, mas odiava o simples fato dela ter voltado naquele momento. Lucy odiava sentir-se mesquinha daquele jeito, mas era a verdade. Se Lisanna não tivesse retornado, ele ainda estaria ali assaltando sua dispensa e dormindo na sua cama. Natsu ainda seria seu. Só seu.

_-Lucy..._

Lucy estremeceu. Aquela voz sonolenta não era sua imaginação, assim como o par de braços fortes que a abraçaram por trás agarrando-se a sua cintura. O calor gostoso que sentia se intensificou como se adentrasse por todos os seus poros. O verão havia chegado e tudo a sua volta se derretia em prazer. Ainda era inverno lá fora, mas Lucy sentia que estava fervilhando por dentro.

_-Lucy..._

Ele voltou a murmurar dessa vez contra o seu pescoço fazendo-a arrepiar-se inteira, o hálito quente do Salamander pareceu queimar-lhe a pele. Não estava sonhando, era real, era ele, Natsu, mas como? Como ele estava ali? Por quê? Fazia meses que ele não aparecia. Talvez ele simplesmente tivesse entendido que ela o queria longe depois de recusar tantas missões em dupla. Lucy não sabia o que fazer. Girou com dificuldade dentro daquele abraço apertado até se voltar para trás, só assim teria certeza de realmente não estar sonhando. Aquele rosto sereno e relaxado a fez sorrir. Ele ainda estava dormindo, dormindo e falando durante o sono. E ele realmente era uma graça dormindo, nem ao menos parecia o Natsu barulhento e hiperativo de sempre.

Tocou –lhe as maçãs do rosto com as pontas dos dedos temendo despertá-lo. Acariciou-lhe os fios rosados e bagunçados dos cabelos, coisa que sempre serviu como motivo de troça para Gray, mas que Lucy adorava. Aqueles fios finos e macios, e naquela cor? Aquilo fazia com que o monstro conhecido como o _Dragon Slayer _do Fogo se tornasse mais humano. Frágil.

Quando Lucy o via assim, tão sereno, a vontade que tinha era de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo.

-Lucy.

Lucy o viu abrir os olhos com vagar e então cobrir sua mão com a dele. Ela ainda o acariciava em silêncio e só se deu conta disso quando ele a parou. Depois de tanto tempo sem se ver e de conversas superficiais, Lucy não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. O toque dele como sempre a queimava e fazia com que sentisse aquele frio no estômago. Natsu riu, aquele sorriso brilhante e aconchegante que Lucy tanto gostava e foi impossível não retribuir.

-Natsu, eu...

Lucy não teve tempo para pensar, tão pouco falar. Natsu a abraçou apertado sem se importar com o quanto aquilo pareceria impróprio. Seus corpos se entrelaçaram a ponto de tornar-se um e Lucy corou. Seus seios se comprimiram contra a muralha de aço do peito dele e seu corpo todo se aqueceu numa deliciosa letargia.

-Natsu?

_-Gomen;_ Natsu murmurou contra o pescoço da loira. –Mas eu senti falta daqui, desse lugar, da sua cama. Só consigo dormir direito aqui. Vi sua janela aberta ontem a noite e não resisti.

_-Baka!_ –Lucy riu divertida. Depois de tanto tempo sem se verem aquilo era tudo o que ele tinha para dizer? A primeira coisa que ele tinha para lhe dizer? –Como se a minha casa ou a minha cama fossem as melhores de toda Magnólia...

-É o seu cheiro; Natsu a interrompeu e então aproximou as narinas do pescoço da maga aspirando seu perfume. –É o seu cheiro que me faz querer voltar sempre aqui.

Lucy estremeceu. Será que aquele idiota não percebia o que esses tipos de comentários ou atos causavam nela? Estava ali entregue, vulnerável como jamais estivera e ele simplesmente parecia ignorar a tsunami de sensações que a inundavam naquele momento?

-Você cheira a cerejeiras, mel e... não sei; Natsu enfim se afastou para poder fitar a maga nos olhos. –Acho que você simplesmente cheira _a Lucy._

Ele riu, de novo. Lucy oscilava entre socá-lo e abraçá-lo.

Fitaram-se por um bom tempo até o sorriso desaparecer dos lábios do Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy?

-Hai.

-Por quê você tem recusado trabalhos comigo? Happy e eu sentimos a sua falta.

Diante daquele tom sério, a resposta de Lucy pareceu pouco convincente.

-Eu achei... achei que... que você, digo vocês estivessem ocupados e que não precisariam de mim; balbuciou a maga se amaldiçoando por isso. Titubear daquele jeito? Céus! Aquele reencontro estava sendo pior do que imaginava.

As sobrancelhas de Natsu se uniram numa expressão confusa para depois se suavizarem.

-Ocupados com o que? –indagou o Dragon Slayer claramente sem entender.

-Bem...; Lucy começou mais uma vez corando, mas sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele. –Com Lisanna; completou, aliviada por enfim conseguir dizer aquilo.

-Lisanna? –Natsu pareceu ainda mais confuso.

-É Lisanna; continuou Lucy. –Agora que ela voltou eu pensei que vocês, bom, que vocês dois quisessem um tempo à sós e...

-Lucy; Natsu a cortou e então bufou_. –Kami-sama!_ Não me venha você também com essa história de Lisanna e eu sermos namorados ou coisa parecida.

-Natsu? –Lucy indagou surpresa ao vê-lo de cenho franzido e irritado.

-Gildartz, eu disse para ele que iria socá-lo mesmo ele sendo um _velho_ se ele continuasse com essa besteira. E até o idiota do Gray concorda comigo, que somente alguém muito doido gostaria de ter o Elfman como cunhado, se bem que, o Gray nem pode opinar muito a respeito disso. Juvia é mil vezes pior que o Elfman e; Natsu ponderou e então riu. –Sabia que a Juvia tem tido ciúmes da Erza também agora? Ela ficou maluca quando ouviu a Mira dizendo para o Gray que ele devia convidar a Erza para sair. Como se isso fosse acontecer, não é? Acho que nem mesmo aquele _homem-cueca_ é tão retardado para convidar justamente a Erza para sair e...

-Natsu? -foi a vez de Lucy o interromper, o coração batendo ansioso dentro do peito. _Céus!_ Como as pessoas da guilda gostavam de fofocar sobre a vida alheia, e, como Mirajane gostava de bancar o Cupido, mas Lucy não estava interessada em nada daquilo naquele instante. Tudo o que queria era ouvir da boca dele que Lisanna não era _a sua garota_ como as pessoas andavam dizendo pela guilda.

-Hai? –indagou Natsu.

-Isso quer dizer que você e Lisanna não...?

-Lucy; Natsu suspirou pesadamente. –Que tipo de idiota acha que uma brincadeira de criança pode ser levada a sério? Hã? Por que nunca passou disso, uma brincadeira de crianças essa história toda de namoro. Lisanna e eu encubamos o ovo do Happy juntos quando éramos crianças e esse povo e sua maldita língua andaram dizendo coisas e coisas sobre isso. E mais, o que tudo isso tem haver com o fato de "não querermos" _você_ no grupo? Hã? Ainda que fosse verdade, isso em nada mudaria. Somos nakamas, não somos?

Que tipo de idiota? _Eu!_ Lucy pensou, mas jamais diria aquilo em voz alta. Seu rosto queimava e só esperava que Natsu não percebesse o porque.

-Lucy? –Natsu arqueou a sobrancelha diante do silêncio da maga.

-Ok; Lucy desviou o olhar. –Você tem razão, somente alguém _muito_ idiota pensaria isso.

-Hai; Natsu concordou com a cabeça vendo-a dar lhe as costas e se enrolar nas cobertas. -Hei, Lucy?

-Bem, ainda é cedo, podemos dormir um pouco mais antes de irmos procurar por uma nova missão. Levy me disse que há algumas bem interessantes no mural da guilda; disse-lhe Lucy a fim de dar aquela conversa por encerrada.

-Espera! Espera! Espera! –Natsu se empertigou na cama. –Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar a realizar trabalhos comigo e o Happy?

-Se você quiser.

_-É claro que eu quero!_ O Happy vai adorar quando souber a novidade e eu acho que... Espera! Espera! Espera de novo! Você não vai me expulsar da sua cama como todas as vezes?

Lucy riu.

-Cale a boca e simplesmente durma, Natsu. Você não me disse que havia sentido falta...

-De você.

O Dragon Slayer se acomodou sob os lencóis abraçando a maga novamente. Lucy se aconchegou no calor que ele lhe oferecia e dessa vez não se sentiu culpada por isso. Sorriu sentindo-se uma tola, mas feliz. O fantasma de Lisanna podia ser enterrado e ao que parecia as coisas não seriam tão complicadas como previra, ainda que fossem por um outro motivo. Talvez Natsu fosse lento demais para perceber certas... _coisas._ Quem sabe dar-lhe algumas _"dicas"_ fosse uma boa forma de começar. Lucy sentiu o Salamander afundar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e ronronou de prazer.

-Natsu?

-O que?

-Eu também gosto do seu cheiro...

**FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Fic sem grandes pretensões, mas enfim, adoro FT e depois de ler umas fanfics muito fofas desse casal senti vontade de escrever também. E **Hyuu**? Você já me pediu várias vezes pra postar novas fanfics sobre FT, pois bem, aqui está mais uma mesmo não sendo com um dos seus casais favoritos... rsrs

Bjus gente linda e não se esqueçam, sim? Façam uma autora feliz! ^^

**Reviews!**

Ah, e antes de ir... Alguém aqui acompanha One Piece? Fiquei viciada! XD

Também quero escrever sobre One Piece! ^^


End file.
